descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Auradon
The United States of Auradon is the united nation and homeland to all the Heroes and Villains of the Disney Universe, which is the primary setting of the television movie Descendants. The USA came into existence 20 years prior to the film, when King Beast forwent going on a honeymoon with Queen Belle, in favor of uniting the fairy tale kingdoms. All villains were rounded up and booted off the Isle of the Lost; many were revived to suffer a fate worse than death, by living without magic. Life in Auradon soon changed after King Beast declared that magic would mostly be retired so the next generation would learn to rely on their own talents instead of magic. Places of Interest Isle of the Lost An island prison off the coast that is inhabited by the most infamous villains ever known. Auradon City The capital city of Auradon where many places of interest are located. Auradon Prep A boarding school where the descendants of Disney's most well-known Heroes and Villains attend. Enchanted Lake A lake in the woods of Auradon, where Ben takes Mal on their date. It is first mentioned in the prequel book, seen in a dream by Mal. It includes a stone floor with pillar. The lake is described in the junior novel as having the color of jade. Auradon Cathedral A church of Auradon and the place where Prince Ben was crowned king. Museum of Cultural History Museum of Auradon and the place that the Fairy Godmother's wand was located. Neverland Home to Peter Pan and located east coast of Auradon. It is been mentioned in School of Secrets by Lonnie when she says, "Girl from Neverland lost this". Arendelle Home of Anna and Elsa. Located in Winters Keep. Lol HI im doing a project on this! Wonderland Home of Alice and The White Rabbit. Notre Dame Home to Quasimodo, Esmeralda, and Phoebus. Located near Mount Olympus. Beast Castle Home to King Beast and Queen Belle. It is introduced in Beauty and The Beast. It is located near Rapunzel's Tower. Mount Olympus Home to Zeus and The Mighty Hercules and Megara, Herkie.In School of Secrets,Jane mentioned,"Agrabah, Olympus. how about a nice little cottage in Camelot. Charmington Located south coast of Auradon and named after King Charming. Home to Snow White and the Prince. Cinderellasburg Located South-West of Auradon and named after Queen Cinderella.Home to Cinderella, Prince Charming and Chad. Bayou de Orleans Home to Tiana and Prince Naveen. Located east of Auradon and near Neverland. Agrabah Home to Sultan Aladdin, Sultana Jasmine, Genie, Jordan and Aziz. It is based on Malaysia. Tarzan's Jungle Home to Tarzan and Jane, Professor Porter. Located in the Border Lands or Faraway. Indian Jungle Home to Mowgli and Shanti and other villagers Corona Home to Queen Rapunzel, King Eugene , Anxelin and her sister Ruby and their Royal Family. *Since the kingdom has several comparisons, it is loosely based on Germany. **It might be Tangletown on the map, by the name and shape. Atlantica Home to King Triton, Ariel and Ariel's sisters. Possibly located in Triton's Bay. Camelot Heights Home to King Arthur, Prince Artie and the Wizard Merlin. Auroria Home to Queen Aurora, Prince Phillip ,Queen Leah ,King Stefan and the 3 Good Fairies(Parents and Grandmother of Audrey) Inhabitants | width="50%" valign="top" | ''Return to the Isle of the Lost'' *Herkie *Hercules *Megara *Artie *Arthur *Merlin *Archimedes *Mad Hatter *Pin *Pinocchio *Gordon *Tiger Peony *Tiger Lily *Roger Radcliffe *Anita Radcliffe *Grand Duke *Tinker Bell *Gods *God Kids |} Trivia *In the film, the bridge that Mal and Ben cross during their date was the Lynn Canyon Suspension Bridge, and the Enchanted Lake was the 30 Foot Pool. *As the four kids are riding on the golden bridge to Auradon, you can briefly spot both Cinderella Castle from Disneyland and Neuschwanstein Castle, in Germany which it was based on. *It seems the currency in Auradon is gold or some other coin, as Lonnie pays Mal "$50" with a bag of coins. As shown in "School Of Secrets", jewels are also acceptable as of currency, as Doug's money is in the form of gems. *The Council of Sidekicks members are **Genie **Jaq and Gus **Doc **Grumpy **Happy **Sneezy **Sleepy **Bashful **Dopey **Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather **Aquata **Andrina **Arista **Attina **Adella **Alana **Flounder **Pongo and Perdita *Rumors say that since Agrabah, which is part of Auradon, has a Muslim minority, the country's real-life counterpart would probably be Malaysia. *Since Belle was elected queen, Auradon is probably an elective monarchy. **Ironically, the most likely real-life counterpart would be the Vatican City. *Since "Beauty and The Beast" and The Hunchback of Notre Dame took place in Paris,it's simple that King Beast was present during the events of Notre Dame since Queen Belle had a cameo during,""Out There"". *Auradon appears to be slit in a couple of parts and Kingdoms: Cinderellasburg, Charmington, The South Riding (with both Tangletown and Auroria), Westerly (Nottingham), Camelot Heights (Camelot), Summerlands, North Riding, Neverland, Lone Keep, Olympus, Winter's keep, Faraway, Apheldotia, Schwartzvald. *Possible that The Underworld is part of Auradon and home to the Fates. Gallery Descendantspromo05.png Descendantspromo04.png Descendantspromo03.png Auradon Map (2).png Auradon Map (5).png|Aurdon Map Auradon Map (3).png Category:Locations